


The Birthday Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tribute for Robert Clary, written on his 88th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Cake

Newkirk steals the eggs from a nearby farm and nearly breaks them all demonstrating his juggling.

Carter uses up half their Red Cross chocolate and whips frosting up so vigorously it spatters across the stove and they have to chip it off.

Hogan finds a guy from Barracks 3 who remembers his mom's cake recipe and orders him to write it down.

Kinch cheerfully whittles candle ends down to finger-length pieces to use as birthday candles.

They bake the cake in the camp kitchen, with Shultz guarding the door, having been promised a piece of cake.

And Lebeau gets an 'all American' chocolate cake for his birthday.

Happy birthday to the most adorable little Frenchman ever! =D


End file.
